


Hold You In My Arms Forever

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris holds Jared. Set in season 7 of Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You In My Arms Forever

Jared fell asleep on the couch after a long day of filming. Season 7 was really going to wear him down. Jensen had already went home, but Jared had fell asleep before he could ask someone to give him a ride. Chris wasn’t even here to take him home. He was in Portland. Jared wasn’t even sure if he watched the season premier or not.

He had just fallen into a deeper sleep when the door to his trailer opened and someone with heavy boots walked in. The slight smell of cigarette smoke and old whiskey followed him. He knelt on the floor by Jared’s head and gently stroked his cheek with calloused fingers. Jared’s eyes flickered open and he gasped.

“Hey baby.” Chris said, smiling at Jared. “I’d been waitin’ for ya to come home.”

“What are you doing here?” Jared asked. Chris gently set Jared up and moved in by him to wrap his arms around him. He placed lazy kisses on his cheek and neck.

“I saw your newest episode.” Chris said. “I thought you could use some of my attention after that. Tim told me just to go.”

“That’s a good friend you got there.” Jared said. He turned and kissed Chris’s lips, tasting mint mixed with Jack. Jared’s hands ran over Chris’s chiseled chest, making his boyfriend moan.

“How are you?” Chris asked. He could see the makeup still on Jared’s hand from the fake stitches. He replaced the ghost touch of Jensen hold Jared’s hand during the episode. No one else got to touch him or hold him.

“I’m really tired.” Jared said. “I figured I was gonna crash here tonight.” Chris smiled and kissed Jared’s nose.

“I’m going to take you home baby.” Chris said. He stood up and pulled Jared to his feet. Jared was so tired that he could’ve slept standing up. Chris wrapped his arms around Jared and walked him to the car. They got into the car and drove off, Chris kissing Jared’s hand as he drove. He took Jared home, the dogs excited to see their best friend. Chris laughed as they licked at Jared and rubbed against him.

“Let’s get to bed.” Chris said. He carefully took Jared to the bedroom and helped him strip then laid him down while he stripped as well. He laid down and pulled the covers over them. He pulled Jared against his chest and kept his arms tight around him.

“I love you.” Jared whispered as he fell asleep, his breaths matching Chris’s, their heartbeats in union.

“I love you more than you will ever know.” Chris fell asleep then, holding onto Jared.

The End


End file.
